Patch Notes
12/02/2019 * Monster Related ■ The damage resistance of some mob families to certain weapon damage types has been made era accurate. ■ The spawn location and spawn condition of every notorious monster has been audited. All NMs should now spawn in their era locations. ■ The normal monsters in several zones were corrected to be be era accurate. Vampyrs were removed from Bostaunieux Oubliette. Missing Stroper Chymes were added to Ordelle's Caves. ■ Thread Leeches of Pashhow Marshlands will no longer be aggressive. ■ The drop rate of Lizard Eggs from Labyrinth Lizards has been corrected. ■ An adjustment has been made to Ouryu. * Please see the post from Godmode below. Job Related ■ The Warrior abilities "Berserk" and "Defender" will no longer overwrite each other. ■ The way magic resistance is applied to Carbuncle's "Meteorite" and Diablos's "Netherblast" has been made era accurate. Battle Related ■ An issue with the abilities of "Prune" in the BCNM Charming Trio has been addressed. Field & Craft ■ The recipe for Fish Mithkabobs and Fish Chiefkabobs will now create the correct quantity. ■ An issue where /lastsynth would cause a critical synthesis failure in some situations has been resolved. ■ Bronze Bolts have been added to the list of items Nokkhi Jinjahl can make into a quiver. System Related ■ Additional GM commands have been implemented to ensure fair play. ■ Further adjustments have been made to improve the performance of packet handling (Please give feedback for situations with high traffic such as Dynamis and kings.) ■ More security enhancements have been implemented. 01/07/2019 Patch * Added protection to fishing and craft synthesizing so that people cannot exploit packets. (We are aware that currently the synth delay is too long) * Fix some logging issues to provide more clear errors. * Fix Alkyoneus and Pallas spawning * Chocobo digging adjustments to rank 0 (more like retail) * Fixed /anon so it's actually anon. (thanks Aenge!) * Weapon skills now give an accuracy bonus to the first hit * The gravity spell now has the added effect of evasion down on the target * Removed the ability to delete characters (This is disabled until a tool is written to fix problems with deleting characters) * Fixed issue with mining points spawning on top of each other * Added a GM command to allow GMs to log people out that are stuck in login limbo (Reminder: all GM commands are logged to prevent abuse) * Setup code to separate light and dark sleep (Not all of this is implemented, please report problems as they arise) * Temporarily disabled lockstyle to prevent crashing (eventually this will be re implemented when the root cause of the crashing is fixed but it is not a high priority) * Mobs now have a wider sight that is accurate to retail and some HNM have extremely wide sight. * Fixed issue with Mog Safe 2 not setting storage correctly * Fixed issue with broken fishing rods in wardrobe * Implemented NMs in the ares adjacent to Tavnazia Safehold * Fix issue where undead and some other mobs were not despawning correctly in morning and not spawning at night * Fixed exploitable issue with Dark Spark key item * Fix issue where sometimes after attacking you would not be able to reengage * Fixed issue where you would stay on your chocobo while being able to attack a mob * CoP wyrms are now in the game (they are probably overtuned due to a magic resistance overhaul being needed) * Updated with new code from DSP. (Please be on the lookout for any strange or different things such as mobs/NPCs that should not be there or spells that have out of era attributes) The database was audited for missing or incorrect information. This allowed for a major change to how we deploy patches and may cause some issues for the first few patches. Please bring them up if you notice them. 12/31/2018 Patch * Remove more out of era NMs and items. * Fixed issue with GP trading where sometimes you would get more GP than earned. * More fishing adjustments. * Fixed issues with more exploitable vendor items. * Fixed issues with Royal Jelly BCNM. * Fixed trade issue with quest "A Smudge on One's Record." * Adjusted drop rates of Charging Sheep. * Mimas now uses the correct SP job ability. * Fixed bug with Devotion job ability. * Fixed CP cost of outpost warp to Tavnazia and Movalpolos. * Fixed synthesis results of HQ Salmon Sushi. * Removed Monomi: Ichi spell. * Fix HP of fodder mobs in San d'Oria mission 9 2. * Mazurka is now removed when it should be. * Fixed the names of some NMs. * Fixed issue with THF AF boots bomb drop. * Fixed issue where ammo only ranged attacks would not have any delay. (In addition ranged attacks were not adding any additional delay pending the ammo selected. You will notice a longer delay in using all ranged weapons now.) * Mog wardrobe 1 is now available for all players upon attaining Rank 3 with any nation. (Currently 80 slots but will eventually be tied to Gobbie Bag size.) * Mog wardrobe 2 is now available for all players upon attaining Rank 6 with any nation. (Currently 80 slots but will eventually be tied to Gobbie Bag size) * Players that had access to other out of era slots will no longer have access to those slots unless they become available. (Warning was given about 2 months ago. Items still stuck in these containers will be sent to delivery box once the query is figured out.) * Minor change to influence calcluation for weighted conquest. (The no gil fee promotional transfer option from Bastok to San d'Oria has expired but will continue to transfer to Windurst until next Monday, the 7th.) Happy New Year everyone! This is the last patch of 2018. It's been a great quarter for Eden. Character counts are up from around 50 a night the first couple of weeks we started to 350 400 per night. ToAU is still in the works with Jasson at the helm of it. And Divine Might is almost wrapped up thanks to Setzor, Wiggo and all of the players that helped test it. We are still working on removing ooe NMs, items, and content so please be patient and understanding as some items remain in the game until we have went through the full system. I've also implemented a system that helps combat spam bots on the forums. Hopefully it helps! This maintenance also included some changes to the system by atom0s so that we can debug crashes without holding up the server! We started a code merge to update our base DSP to a commit from 12/29/2018. It will likely be in next Monday's patch. It will require a client update or it will break some text IDs. There will be an updated installer to use (version number 2.0) If you don't want to do that and feel comfortable updating yourself you can easily do it by deleting the file PlayOnline/SquareEnix/FINAL FANTASY XI/ROM/0/0.DAT and then launching PlayOnline/SquareEnix/PlayOnlineViewer/pol.exe and checking the FFXI files. It will find that you're missing one file and then update to the latest version. One of our players, named Aenge, has reached out to me with some dat mods for things like EXP rings, BLM spell costs, and removed jobs from some items. I will be working with him to get these implemented into Eden's installer so we can have an even closer to era experience! On the same note, Devi and some others have made some breakthroughs in getting an old client version to boot without updating from SquareEnix. This is exciting because when this is finished we will have the era UI we won't have to look at i level stuff or monstrosity levels and the like anymore! Please note that this is a massive undertaking and it will not likely be completed for several months or longer. The development team had some problems getting a query to work to send items back to the delivery box so until we get that working wardrobes will not be tied to Gobbie Bag size and instead will be fully unlocked at 80 slots. In addition, until that query is complete all characters that have had this unlocked before this patch will be able to access these two slots even if the prerequisites are not met. However please note that this is not a permanent solution and at some point will be adjusted. 12/24/2018 Patch * Maximum movement speed is now limited to 1 item * Fixed Chocobilious quest not removing trade item * Fixed a bug in DSP random where the maximum level of the level range of monsters were not being reached. (This was really only noticeable in level audited zones that have a small range. For example lizards near Konschtat had a range of 15 16 so since the maximum level couldn't be reached it would only give level 15 mobs.) * Fixed an exploitable vendor price of Paralyna and Aquaveil. See here for more information. * Adjusted difficulty of sky gods. (This is most noticeable for RNG but other jobs will benefit as well. Please continue to report if difficulty is not approximate to retail specs. Also note Astral Flow has not been adjusted yet.) * Removed more ooe NMs / NPCs and items. * Remove invisible when using items (including sneak oils) * Supply runs should now be completely working. You should be able to remove old supplies and turn in fresh supplies without GM assistance. * Fixed treasure pool of Wild Wild Whiskers BCNM * Fix BRD quest where Poetic Parchment would be unattainable if dropped. * Fixed Healing Breeze logic 12/21/2018 Patch * PLD cover ability is now functional! (thanks Katchu!) * Removed characters from the database with under 10 hours of playtime that last logged in over a year ago. * Removed some more post ToAU NMs and items. (Please note that not all of them have been removed so if you see some that are still up be aware that they will be removed eventually and items earned stripped.) * Adjustments to MNK mob H2H damage. * More fine tuning to fishing. This is the final patch before we leave our persistent beta phase. Lot's of information to come in another post that will come after the server comes back online in about an hour. 12/18/2018 Patch * Adjusted rod/line break formulas * Fixed chocobo digging skill and dig rate * More small adjustments to weighted conquest. Please continue to provide feedback. * Removed WotG era items from player inventories. All players with starter rings that were d boxed from another account please remove them from your inventories so I don't need to do intensive querying to delete them. It's more time away from developing when I need to do that. Small update today and there may not be an update again until Friday pending progress made on some patches. I've found a hosting platform that will meet our needs so some of my time this and next week will be spent getting that set up and migrated over. 12/17/2018 Patch * Fixed problem with not removing OP supplies when rotten at the Ronfaure OP. * Implemented the Starlight Festival event * Removed out of era NMs (Drops from them will be removed before general release) * Adjusted drop rates of Davoi beastmen and leeches in Buburimu Peninsula. (All beastmen that have armor drops should probably receive similar changes to treasure pools that Davoi's did. Some were adjusted upwards and some were adjusted downwards.) * Adjusted treasure chests/coffer respawns to be more era accurate. (15 30m pending treasure) * Fixed ??? movement of Morion Worm in Korroloka Tunnel Fixed LS search (For real this time!) * Some adjustments to skillup rate of fishing * Fix for the great claim shield disaster of December 2018 * Re implementation of weighted conquest. (A backup of current conquest influence has been taken again to make sure that we can roll back to it in case of corruption. Please continue to provide feedback would like this running decently before Friday.) * Semi fixed an Ogre Bat in KRT. (There shouldn't be as much aggro now from the top level) * BCNMs seem to be what is causing the random crashes so I moved BCNM to their own server until a more permanent remedy can be found. * Fixed problems with Dia and Bio ( again :{ ) While BCNMs are still in a less than stable state make sure to take a picture of the BCNM with a timestamp in your chat logs and the R0 in the screenshot. If this is due to a server crash you will need this to restore your orb. Multiple game servers for each zone is something everyone talks about but for those of you that aren't aware the way they are currently coded can cause more problems than they are worth (assuming the majority of the code is stable). We will be working on how that code is handled in the future but it will be some time for now. So until then we are just working on getting the code more stable and moving BCNMs to a different server as a temporary measure of stability. As many of you are well aware, we will be officially leaving our beta stage sometime on Friday (time is not certain yet). So we will be rolling out some stability and critical content/bug patches over the next few days and on Friday. I will list some of them below but feel free to chime in if you think something is a definite "must go in" before Friday. (Keep in mind this needs to be a relatively short list.) Chocobo digging skilling up and dig rates Mog house furniture quests Clear path (what to expect) for wardrobes and extra storage RNG damage on endgame mobs Ability to filter /yell and zone reset of it Functional PLD Cover ability Try to look into NM Astral Flow 12/14/2018 Patch Patch (1 of 3) * Fixed an issue with drop groups that was noticed in Dynamis Jeuno (You're now clear to farm Dynamis Jeuno) * Elemental Spirits now have era perpetuation costs * Fixed a rare issue with gardening where sometimes a pot would glitch Weighted conquest has been restored again and players that wish to transfer from Bastok to another nation and that meet the necessary requirements will have the nation transfer fee waived if they do this on or before the 20th of December. There will be no manual GM transfers you will need to meet the transfer requirements to transfer. In case of a bug please contact a GM but being on a mission that you are unable to win is not a bug. Patch (2 of 3) * Removed 2012 Seekers of Adoulin changes to several job abilities * Paralyze now effects job abilities and items * Rare/Ex items are not deliverable (Starter rings that were mailed to another character and not purchased will be removed.) * Refactored the fishing system. Several things have been fixed some of which are listed below. If you notice any continuing issues please report them again. Fishing: * Fishing has had some bugs worked out of it. * Fishing on boats is now available. (The transport of it is still using the temp fix) * Monsters will spawn on the boats. * Mobs should now despawn when fished up and left alone for some time. * Adjusted the rate of some fish/items/mobs being caught. Patch (3 of 3) * Implemented a claim shield. The claim shield currently is not on any monster in the game but will be able to be added on the fly to monsters without rebooting. Claim shield will work similar to retail in that if you try to claim a mob before his variable delay is up you will be locked out for a duration of time from claiming any mob. This is work in progress so please provide feedback. 12/13/2018 Patch * Fixed issue with furniture quests not triggering when waiting until next conquest period * Added Astral Rings to Castle Oztroja coffer * Blocked sending rare/ex items to different characters on the same account * Added rock salt to cooking guild * Lowered the sell price of coin cookie (Please report possible exploits as soon as one is found. Everything is logged and if someone is caught intentionally exploiting vendor pricing errors there will be consequences) * Fixed issues with Bio and Dia(ga) * Bind is now more likely to break when performing actions on the bound target * Fixed the CP cost of outpost warps * Yell cooldown has been increased to 15 minutes and GMs now have the ability to mute players on /yell. (The purpose of a global /yell was to assist players with getting groups/help. Please reserve /yell for WTB/WTS/LFG messages) * Removed Curio Moogle Vendors from showing up * Adjusted the first healed MP tick to 20 seconds * Adjusted the difficulty of Memory Receptacles, Minotaur, and Mammet 19 Epsilon * Fixed various issues with Steam Cleaner and increased the rate at which he pops * Adjusted the levels of monsters in Valkurm Dunes to be more era accurate * Fixed the spawn conditions of King Vinegaroon and Kretzut * Fixed the damage done from Everyone's Grudge and Everyone's Rancor additionally, removed Everyone's Rancor from mobs that shouldn't use it * Balanced three BCNMs Wild Wild Whiskers, Royal Jelly, and Jungle Boogeymen * Fixed issue where players would unlock sack/satchel when upgrading bag size (thanks Xaver!) (Items will be unavailable if you forget to move them out of the affected spots before the 20th) * Fixed mob skills for Hippogryphs 12/01/2018 Patch * Fixed issue where enmity did not reset upon death * Added decorations and vendors for the Starlight Festival * Fixed some issues with Lord of Onzozo * Added missing era items to fishing guild * Removed some out of era npcs and spell drops * Mandragora now attack with both fists * Adjusted jellyfish price at alchemist guild * Adjusted Bloodsucker NM respawn timer * Antlions that burrow are now charmable * Leshonki is now lottery (please report any NM that should be lottery as soon as noticed) * Removed survival manuals from display * Adjusted the duration of Perfect Dodge * EXP removed from monsters that can be globally claimed * Increased drop rate of damascene cloths from King Arthro * Adjusted time of Nightflowers for BST job quest * Adjusted the spell list of mammets * Fixed aggro behavior of some mobs in RoZ areas * Added a weighted conquest system 11/26/2018 Patch * Removed all instances of Azuki Bean and Akomochi in the game * Added a non elemental resistance chance to Meteorite (Please provide feedback on this as there is not a lot of data on resistance for non elemental magic and skills. Things like this, formless strikes, etc will likely use a similar formula so any feedback is welcomed) * Removed out of era merits from the game (Players that currently have them will be warned a week before I remove merits that are on their characters out of era. So if I choose the date of 12/27 to remove those merits I will let you know by minimum 12/20 what for sure will be removed) * Added ability to search for linkshell members * Implemented Mog House furniture quests * CoP missions up to chapter 4 are now ready for players to tackle! (Please provide feedback) * DSP has been updated to it's commit history up to 11/13/2018 (Please report any strange behavior that may pop up that wasn't happening before) * Some issues have been fixed with waking up when slept while resting * Dia 1, 2, and 3 now have the correct damage over time effect and defense down trait * Fixed bug when beating ENMs would play a CoP mission cutscene * Chainspelled mobs now move toward you when you are out of range * The duration of Tonko has been adjusted to be more era like * Bune and Jeuno NMs now draw in 11/19/2018 Patch * Implemented 7 missing NMs from era Dynamis Bastok. (Dynamis Bastok is now cleared for entry.) * Anyone can lot in Dynamis zones. (thanks Beaux!) * Statues now have more era accurate aggro. * Added missing statues and fixed incorrect time extensions. * Seismostomp consumes the correct amount of shadows. * Zone win ???'s are now reset when instance is wiped. * Mobs in Dynamis zones are now able to be claimed globally. (thanks Beaux!) * Issues when zoning into / tractoring in / leaving from dynamis are fixed. * Dynamis now ejects players when time expires. * Block trades when already in a transaction. (thanks Beaux!) * Reduced lag when around several characters. (please provide feedback on this!) * Slave Globes now follow Mother Globe like on retail. Choo choo! * Bomb Queen issues have been fixed. * Mog Safe 2 now provides mog storage. There are several bug fixes for Dynamis included in this patch. Two of the major ones from one of our players Beaux! There are still a handful of issues that are known. 11/15/2018 Patch * Adjusted game and web server configurations * Updated how the guild point vendors work Other than the guild points system you will not likely notice any changes in this patch. However this patch was a very important step in preparing for our future. My current plan is to move our server to be hosted in the cloud for faster speeds and a more stable connection. This patch was 1 of 2 that will migrate us to that system. Although you may notice the lack of words on this set of patch notes, be assured we are still working hard! Just behind the scenes on this one. 11/06/2018 Patch * Slightly lowered the drop rates of relic armor. (fine tuning, lowered by 1%) * Added devil manta and friends to the fishing tables. * Fixed a nasty bug where you could lose items during trade if someone had a full inventory. (all items that were lost were also logged so if it was a valuable piece and wasn't reported yet please reach out and we will restore it) * Adjusted regain values for Fafnir and Nidhogg. * Adjusted the ceiling of stealth spells and items. * Fixed issue with skill fishing items and monsters. * Fixed the behavior of Slave Globes. * Fixed bug with Rampart giving immunity to all magic. * The spell Death now goes through shadows. * Fixed Metallic Body buff calculation. * Fixed the ??? spawns for the limit break 2 quest. * Fixed some damage bugs with Wild Oats and Leaf Dagger. 11/03/2018 Patch * Fixed issue with fishing and weapon skills. * Fixed Xolotl and his pets linking with antlions. * Adjusted time of stealth spells (decreased) and items (increased) * Fixed Sprinkler's spell list. * Adjusted items sold by multiple vendors. * Adjusted sell price of bird blood. * Fishing skill ups should only happen when you hook a fish. * Reduced duration of Last Resort. * Fixed damage of Radiant Breath. * Fishing now consumes bait. * Fixed fishing issue with critical bites. 11/1/2018 Patch *Resolved issue with Jeuno guards not selling CP items. *Reverted EXP rings purchasable with CP back to original values. *Adjusted antlion jaw drop rates. (remaining jaws on characters will be nuked as will ALL gil obtained from selling to vendors for the month of October.) *Patched some exploitable vendor items. (Threnody scrolls and Pet Food Alpha) Any other exploitable scrolls should be reported via the bug tracker. *Cure V now has static hate generation. (thanks Beaux!) *Change monster gauging of some monsters that incorrectly displayed "Impossible to Gauge." *Maat fight completely overhauled. He should be killable now! *Updated extra character storage for newly created characters to only enable wardrobe 1 and 2. (Those that have additional inventory slots please start migrating your inventory to allowed slots to avoid missing items from a future update) *Cactrot Rapido now runs around! *Phomiuna Aqueducts is now available. (Keep in mind, the strategy should be for the original level of difficulty so any deviation from that should be reported) *Gardening has arrived on Eden before any other private server! HURRAH! *Dynamis is now live. There are a few things to note for Dynamis. The first note is that the hourglasses will only update inside your inventory and inside dynamis. The second is that only one alliance can attack a mob or lot on its treasure. To exit dynamis you let the time expire, warp out, or drop ANY ONE hourglass that is tied to that instance. In the future you will have to drop all hourglasses tied to that instance this is a known issue. Also when the time expires, currently the hourglass will not show an inactive state, although it will be obvious that the the current time is past the time on the hourglass. Some minor syncing issues with the hourglass and the battlefield instance may occur. (ex. the time may expire 3 minutes after you should finish the battleground i.e. 4hrs and 3mins) I highly suggest planning dynamis when I'm available, or at the very least when a GM is available to verify issues have existed. However, I'm most familiar with the dynamis code so if there was an issue it would be more likely to be resolved on the spot if I'm online. Please make reports for strange behavior, and I will be fair if there are things that are unintended that are reported. Such as if coins drop rates are off. I know that it's a big gil investment so I don't want you to be afraid to try it out. Lastly, I was unable to review Setzor's fishing code last night but I will be going over it tonight. It is likely to be put into a patch tomorrow. 10/18/2018 Patch * Gravity restored back to proper power * Treasure Hunter restored * Fixed desynth recipes for several items. * Fixed guild points items to only have ToAU era items * Disable Apogee * Patches will now move to a weekly update system for bugs and for major content it will still remain our original plan of monthly. Treasure Hunter has been thoroughly looked into. We believe we have dug through enough history and code to come to mostly accurate rates for the era we are targeting. All drops received before this patch can be considered yours, but throughout beta we reserve the right to pull items we feel had an abnormally high drop rate. If you feel a drop rate (either too high, too low, drop groups, et. cetera) is incorrect please post it on the forums under development. 10/15/2018 Patch * Fixed Limit Break 2 respawn time and NPC time. * Removed quests for door quick access items like the garliage banishing gates (key items will be removed from characters in the near future) * Increased time lanterns stay lit in den of rancor. * RDM how has MAB traits. (thanks Beaux!) * Some performance enhancements of the server. * Moghancments. * Possible fix for outpost conquest NPCs. (thanks wren!) * Upgraded to latest DSP version as of 10/13/2018 This patch is relatively light from a players perspective but don't worry; we haven't been slacking off! We've been working on new content, performance improvments and upgrading DSP this week instead of bug fixes. 10/12/2018 Patch * Adjusted spells for sale from the following vendors in Lower Jeuno: Amalasanda, Hasim, Susu, Taza. * Updated aggro check method and /check functions. * Fix drop rate of bugards. * Fix bug where Vivian was not spawning. * Make breath AoE on Vivian and Cassie. * Update prices of some items that sell to vendor. * Add 2hr to Ruby Quadav. * Add draw in to Adamantoise. * Make Intulo lottery. 10/08/2018 Patch * Warp ring no longer purchasable. Warp rings in player's inventories will be deleted in the near future. * Fixed issue with Capricious Cassie not spawning. * Made Panzer Percival and Frabudio lotto. * Extended the time that Banishing Gates in Garliage Citadel are open. * Fixed issue with Alky despawning after timer is up. Also noticed the same issue would happen with Sozu Rogberry so fixed that too. * Updated prices of a handful of vendor price items. (I will be posting a thread that can be updated with prices you see that are not correct on the forums for the future as well.) * Fixed Lord of Onzozo's spell list. * Certain mobs respawn times will not persist through server restarts. * Both Dia and Bio will now overwrite the same tier of themselves. * Fix aggro range of EP monsters. (Please advise if some monsters are not aggroing now that should.) * Made a temporary fix to the Ornamental Door to allow access to the Impulse Drive WSNM fight. (Note: if you go through here go straight to the fight and then leave after. If anyone is caught idling or fighting there other than the WSNM the temporary fix will be disabled for the entire server.) * Made a temporary fix for PLD AF quest "A Boy's Dream." Approach the pool and the mob will automatically spawn engaged to you if you are on the quest. * Kreutzet should now despawn correctly when wind weather goes away. (Please advise if you see him with wind weather not active.) * Ice spikes are now more retail accurate. * Reduced Ridill drop rate. (Was by far above TH4 rates even without any TH) In other news, unfortunately we haven't collected enough drop rates on mobs to re enable TH. Please continue to report them on all types of mobs. We need the data from a live environment not test server or retail. 10/06/2018 Patch * Fixed issue caused by spikes patch that no longer inhibits exp gained when a monster hits a higher level character. * Guivre now roams. Rawr! * Aquarius and Friar Rush are now lotto. If you notice other NMs that are not the correct spawn type please write a bug report. Taking advantage of fixed time spawns when they should not be will end in removal of items gained from that NM from yourself and possibly everyone. * Fixed issue with chocobo digging delay. * Changed enmity of certain spells to ToAU era values. * Changed duration of bar spells to ToAU era values. * Implemented a temporary fix to the Bastok bridge. When you approach the bridge it will force you across the end as if you are zoning. * Resolved an issue with items becoming temporarily unusable if you interrupt its use. 10/04/2018 Patch * Adjust exp to lower if mob hits a player with a spikes effect on. * If player has hit a mob and left the region reset the exp limit on it. * Empty mobs are now immune to sleep. * Slightly increased difficulty of Mea and Holla Promyvion bosses. * Fixed issue where Dem Promyvion boss was not using Fission below 50%. * Removed out of era buffs for Seigan and Hasso. * Added better message to Harith when players don't meet the necessary requirements to trade in rare animas. * Fix for San d'Oria mission 8 1 when time has elapsed. (thanks Beaux!) 10/03/2018 Patch * Temporary !re command to force refresh party list while we are working on a permanent solution * Mobs will no longer deaggro after a short period of time. * Job special abilities are set to 2 hour recast. * Players should no longer be invisible when zoning in shortly after another. * Trading items for Guild points will now be correctly consumed. * Treasure Hunter has been temporarily disabled until enough data has been collected regarding drop rates. 10/02/2018 Patch Several unintentional items have been patched due to the great quality and quantity of bug reports submitted. Thank you all for your feedback! * BLM elemental magic damage, casting time, recast time, and mana cost has been set to era values * Harith now functions properly. (CoP quest NPC.) * A temporary fix for the Memory Stream cutscenes has been added. If you are stuck in a cutscene it will force move you in 15 seconds. (Be patient.) * Promyvions are now winnable. * Memory receptacles have been tamed down a bit and are more likely to take you to the next level. * Tax has been removed from the auction house. * Bard Sahagin in Sea Serpent Grotto have had their song scroll drop rates adjusted. (Please report any other issues with drop rates via the bug report tool and do not take advantage of the increased drop rates when you learn about or discover them.) * Fixed a few issues with NM script errors in the Promyvions and Spires. * Several mobs that were previously adjusted for the post 75 era have been restored to their era levels.